De Camelias y Myosotis
by TerryMyzaryk
Summary: -Drabbles 2p!Itacest.- Muchas veces ellos tienen diferencias. Lovinare es una bola de energía violenta mientras que Francesco trata de controlar su mal carácter. Lovinare es un humano y Francesco es Italia. No pueden salir muchas cosas buenas de ellos, ¿cierto?
1. ASMR

Francesco cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, respirando lentamente.

Ah, sí. Estar con Lovinare de esa forma era un tanto inusual pero no por ello era algo que odiara, al contrario; Francesco estaba encantado. Sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja y darle un poco de su propio calor era calmante. ¿Debía darle un pequeño beso en la frente? Lovinare no lo estaba pidiendo y después de aquella acalorada sesión de besos le iría a reclamar.

Su mano izquierda acarició un poco el cabello de Nare antes de apartar su flequillo y depositar un beso en su frente. Lovinare abrió sus ojos para verlo.

Estaba muy cansado, incluso con la poca luz que había, podía verle el rostro.

Lovinare subió el sonido de sus audífonos y se apegó más a Fran, aprovechando su cercanía para subir una pierna en él.

¿Eso estaba bien? Incluso ahora donde se estaban comportando como pareja, Francesco todavía tenía en cuenta que seguían estando separados. Todavía tenía en mente que Lovinare quizás no lo quería y que sólo le estaba usando para su beneficio sin embargo, tampoco pensaba que eso era tan malo.

Estaba con él. Por el momento eso era suficiente.

Lovinare le besó en los labios antes de volver a esconder su rostro en su torso. Era lindo. Era demasiado lindo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Ah, realmente ni siquiera lo merecía.

El hecho de que ya estuvieran en buenos términos después de abandonarlos y quizás ocasionar que Lovinare fuera un desastre como la primera vez que lo dejó, era un milagro.

Su mano pasó del cabello a la espalda, con cuidado, con suavidad. Si Lovinare no tuviera su rostro enterrado en su pecho, probablemente le acariciaría la mejilla con el pulgar.

Nare le jaló la camisa un par de veces y, oh. Cierto.

Esa era la seña para que cambiara a otro vídeo ASMR.


	2. Suave

Francesco no podía evitar pensar eso. Las piernas de Nare eran suaves, si fuera posible las compararía con almohadas de seda rellenas de plumas. Para Francesco, eso era.

Poner su cabeza en ellas, estando en el sillón de la sala con algunas sábanas encima, sólo lo relajaban. Ver algún programa con el en la televisión, sentir la suave pero fría mano de Nare en su mejilla- realmente se sentía como en un sueño.

Fran se levantó y se sentó bien en el sillón. Lovinare lo vio sin mucho interés por unos segundos y el pequeño italiano reposó su cabeza en su hombro y Nare, siempre buscando más de su calor, le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los propios.

Un novio pequeño y lindo. Sábanas suaves. Gritos de dolor a causa del programa que veían... Sí, era como un sueño y si lo era; realmente no quería despertar.


	3. Afraid

_No me toques, Lovinare._

Nare había llevado sus manos a las mejillas del otro italiano pero este las apartó de un manotazo. Dolió. ¿Qué le pasaba a Francesco?

 _Eres asqueroso._

 _Estás loco._

Vio sangre en su pecho. Justo donde se localizaba el corazón

 _Alejate de mi._

Dolía.

 _¡Vete!_

Lovinare despertó. Lágrimas ahora empapaban la almohada y él no dejaba de sentirse... Fatal. Sus sueños usualmente vienen con significados o con pequeñas pistas del futuro pero en serio estaba rezando a las estrellas para que lo que vio en aquel sueño, no se hiciera realidad.

Se sentó en su cama, sus gatos se despertaron por el movimiento.

Y las lágrimas no paraban. Sólo empapaban sus mejillas y él... Nare en serio quería gritar y llorar tan fuerte como para hacer que Francesco se despertara de esa forma. _Eso sería muy egoísta_ , Nare pensó y aún así quería ir a despertar a Francesco para que le dijera que le ama. Para no sentir aquel tan horrible sentimiento de su pecho.

... Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había entrado a la habitación de Fran. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había puesto sobre él, en su regazo. Le dio pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas para despertarlo; tampoco dejaba de decir su nombre junto con "Por favor, despierta" o "Necesito que te despiertes".

Tardó un poco mas logró su objetivo de despertarlo y aunque en un principio hubiera tenido un rostro que simplemente mostraba enojo, pronto se le pasó a Francesco al ver la cara llorosa de su casi pareja. Lovinare realmente estaba haciendo lo posible para que de él no saliera un quejido, para que de él no hubiera más llanto, pero ahora tenía la cara demasiado empapada; con sus mejillas casi tan rojas como sus ojos.

Francesco se sentó como pudo y antes de poder preguntar que le sucedía, Lovinare cortó sus pensamientos con un abrazo.

—Por favor... Por favor, dime que me amas.

Algo que Nare no haría, sería decir algo como eso. Se preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que vio o soñó como para que lo afectara de ese modo? Le importaba mucho.

Los brazos de Francesco pasaron por la delicada cintura de Lovinare atrayéndolo más a él.

—Te amo mucho, Giovanni.

—Te amo mucho, Maximiliano... Por favor-

Lovinare no pudo más. Un sonido- un gemido de dolor por fin había salido de su garganta y con ello, siguieron más. Francesco podía hacer una pequeña comparación de Nare con un niño.

Nare sólo buscaba aferrarse a él y buscaba que no le viera a los ojos al estar en esa situación donde no mostraba otra cosa que vulnerabilidad.

Fran pasó su mano derecha al cabello de Nare y este sólo se descargaba en su hombro.

—Por favor —Lovinare volvió a decir, su voz se había hecho un poco aguda y no podía hablar bien por el hipo—... Por favor n-no me dejes sólo de nuevo, Maxi... Por favor, no me odies...

¿Qué es lo que Nare había soñado? Francesco realmente quería saber pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería malo preguntarle estando de esa forma. El italiano norteño suspiró y depositó un pequeño beso en el cabello de su pequeño acompañante.

—No te odio, Lovinare. No te odio y jamás lo haré, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma —Hizo una pausa, Lovinare asintió para que siguiera hablando—. Hey, ¿quieres que durmamos juntos?

—Sí... He-hey, ¿Fran?

—¿Qué pasa, Gio?

—También te amo...

Francesco sonrió y volvió a acostarse y con ello, haciendo que Nare se acostara y relajara sobre él.

—Lo sé.


	4. Música

—Quítate la venda.

Lovinare lo hizo y podía decir que esperaba casi cualquier cosa de ese viaje largo excepto... Ser recibido con un piano. Y con Francesco vistiendo un traje tan elegante. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás esa era la razón por la cuál él le obligó a ponerse algo más formal que un vestido corto.

Había una sola silla en la sala, Lovinare caminó hacia ella y se sentó. Fran hizo casi lo mismo; él se sentó en el banquillo del piano.

—Recordé que querías que tocara esta canción y por el poco tiempo que tenía te dije que no. Supongo —Francesco se giró un poco en su lugar para verlo al rostro, se veía un poco nervioso—... Supongo que me sentí algo culpable. No me gustó verte triste.

¿Que le pidió? No recordaba, ¿de qué estaba...? ¡Oh! ¡Se refería de esa! Nare no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Magnolia.

Francesco asintió y volvió a acomodarse. Puso sus dedos en el piano y... Y Lovinare tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pararse y prepararse para cantar. Era una canción corta, sí. Pero la iba a disfrutar.

Cerró sus ojos y se relajó.

La _música_ invadía la habitación. Cada nota invadía sus sentidos y le hacía ir a varios lugares. A varias memorias que creía ya olvidadas sobre todo lo que había pasado entre ellos; cosas triviales que en esos instantes quería atesorar.

Lovinare sostenía con fuerza su falda para controlarse y no interrumpir, mas eso fue imposible, la parte final de la canción salió de sus labios.

 _Why are you still my remedy?_

 _Loves me, loves me not_

 _Tried to get a rise out of magnolia petals_

 _But soon scattered over you_

 _Watch me fall and drop away..._

 _Hear me cry_

 _Our love's dead, dried..._

Francesco terminó de tocar. No estaba diciendo nada.

Mierda, ¿acaso le molestó que hubiera cantado? Mierda, mierda. No quería que se enojara, simplemente pasó y- ah, debía disculparse.

—Perdón por-

—Pensé que no ibas a cantarla, porque realmente amo cuando se la cantas a Luca.

Lovinare pudo sentir toda su sangre concentrándose en un sólo lugar; su rostro.

Se rió con algo de pena y antes de decirle "Idiota" a Francesco, como siempre cuando este decía algo de ese calibre, el mencionado lo interrumpió.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó. Me gustaría escucharte tocar más cosas más seguido, Fran.

* * *

 **Guest:** _When i read your comment i was really happy because i didnt think that someone who speaks english would read my drabble (tho it was thanks to Google, lol). And yes! Indeed, they need more love._


	5. Happy Father's Day

**_Advertencia;_** _Esto es puro smut. También quiero aclarar que los drabbles no tienen una linea de tiempo en particular. Unos son ya después de que hicieran su relación oficial nuevamente y otros son de cosas que pasaron entre ellos estando separados._

 _Y una cosa más; habrá veces en las que no responda los comentarios pero eso es solamente porque soy una floja. Perdón por eso, ¡pero realmente los aprecio mucho! Me hacen bastante feliz._

* * *

El falo del menor se deslizaba en su interior. Se sentía bien, lo estaba llenando de una forma que tan sólo no podía describir en palabras.

Sus pequeñas uñas se encajaron en la espalda de Francesco y este gruñó. Tal vez fue venganza, tal vez no quiso hacer algún ruido pero Fran le había mordido el cuello una vez que puso todo su miembro adentro.

Las manos inquietas de Fran no dejaban de pasearse por su cuerpo. Un pequeño roce en su pene por culpa del dedo índice de él y Nare dejó salir un jadeo. La mano ajena subió y sin perder tiempo, el italiano norteño le había pellizcado su pezón.

Pellizcos y pequeñas caricias en aquel pequeño lugar- ah, hacían gemir bastante a Lovinare, le hacían apretar su interior y todavía no se estaban moviendo. Hubo un pequeño jadeo por parte de su ex.

Hubo una pequeña succión en su hombro por parte de Francesco y Lovinare no podía estar más feliz de ser marcado.

Pero para Lovinare eso _no era suficiente._

Su cuerpo actuó más rápido que sus pensamientos; había hecho que Francesco se apartara de él y se acostara. Así podía montarlo a gusto y sin problemas a menos de que este quisiera tomar el control estando así.

Sus miradas chocaron y ambos rápidamente la apartaron. No debía de ser algo personal, no ahora que se suponía que estaban separados.

Maximiliano tomó a Nare por las caderas y si bien, no lo ayudó a levantarse, si se ayudó a que se moviera un poco en círculos. Si era honesto consigo mismo, extrañaba como Lovinare llegaba a apretarle. Había extrañado ese rostro sonrojado que constantemente se mordía el labio. Había extrañado que cuando perdía el control, Nare pedía más con aquella lasciva expresión.

* * *

Nare no lo estaba metiendo todo, eso era extraño si se ponía a pensar como lo hacían antes y lo salvajes que llegaban a ser.

 _«¡Más! ¡Profundo! Fraaany...»_

Usualmente lo exigía de ese modo. Lo quería /todo/ dentro de él, antes también le exigía que le marcara, que le mordiera. ¿Y si hiciera eso? ¿Lovinare se enojaría? Tomó a Nare por la cintura cuando este estaba en lo alto, y lo bajó rápidamente a su pelvis, provocando que el pequeño cuerpo sobre él temblara.

Provocando que de esa mal hablada boca, saliera un grito.

Provocando que Lovinare se viniera en su estómago.

... Interesante. No estaba enojado, tampoco se iba a burlar, tan sólo le era interesante que Nare se viera tan vulnerable ahora que se había venido más rápido que él, no había pensado en lo sensible que su ex llegaba a ser en el sexo. Los ojos verdes de Lovinare- ah, parecía que iba a llorar de la vergüenza en cualquier momento.

Era lindo.

Movió de nuevo a Lovinare. Sabía que estaba sensible. Sabía que estaba cansado.

Pero el hecho de que le agarrara su mano, le viera mientras se lamía los labios le estaba diciendo "Otra vez, por favor". El miembro del contrario seguía un poco erecto, se preguntaba... Se preguntaba cuantas veces Lovinare podría eyacular antes que él.

En cuestión de segundos, Francesco había lanzado a Nare a su lado. No se separaban todavía, y él había provocado un jadeo de sorpresa y placer en su acompañante. Era sexy.

Puso unas almohadas en la espalda baja de Nare y cuando ambos estuvieron cómodos, Francesco volvió a meterlo todo en el pequeño cuerpo. Dios, había extrañado eso. Había extrañado escuchar la voz de Nare, escuchar sus genuinos y sensuales sonidos cada vez que la metía de esa forma.

Se hizo un vaivén de manera rápida, Lovinare también se movía un poco. Incluso sus grandes piernas lo tenían acorralado y cada vez que Francesco sacaba un poco su pene, de inmediato estaba dentro nuevamente.

Le quitó los lentes a Nare. Sabía que tenía mala visión pero en esos instantes quería ver fijamente sus ojos, su expresión.

Estaba sonriendo.

Un pequeño camino de saliva estaba bajando por su mejilla.

Y de nuevo estaba sacando la lengua.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, y sus gritos cada vez que golpeaba directo en su próstata era musica para sus oídos.

Las pequeñas manos de Nare pronto fueron a parar en su espalda nuevamente y la boca de su ex terminó en su hombro. Le rasguñó y le mordió. No había fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar, pero debía admitir que sí había dolido un poco y que había hecho un movimiento demasiado rudo.

El esfínter de Nare se había apretado más a su alrededor. Lo caliente de ambos cuerpos, lo cercano que estaban y ese último estimulante fue lo que le hizo clavar sus uñas en la delicada cintura ajena, soltar un grueso gruñido y correrse en Nare.

Ah, le iba a matar una vez que volviera en sí.

Una vez que Lovinare volvió a caer en la cama, visiblemente más cansado que antes, Fran se echó el cabello hacia atrás. No había muchas marcas de semen- Lovinare había tenido un orgasmo seco. Increíble.

—Podrías —La voz de Nare sonaba tímida. Se había lastimado la garganta por tanto grito y por ello fue que Maximiliano se río suavemente—... ¿Podríamos hacerlo así de nuevo?


	6. Huntington

_So, uhm... Lo siguiente tiene que ver con algo canon de los 1p. Romano tenía corea cuando era pequeño, les recomiendo leer más del tema._

 _En todo caso, hice que Nare tuviera el síndrome de Huntington (que es algo un poco más serio) por algunas razones de orgullo, lol._

* * *

Francesco se dio cuenta de algo. Lovinare a veces se iba casi todo el día sin decir nada. Había veces en las que se llevaba a su hijo y había veces en las que la señora Rossi iba a su casa a dejarle el hijo ya que Nare le dijo que hiciera eso.

A veces, Lovinare regresaba a casa cansado. A veces él estaba un poco más feliz, pero se notaba el rastro de lágrimas en su redondo rostro. Eso le hacía preocuparse y Massimiliano no dejaba de pensar en los peores escenarios del porqué no le decía nada de dónde iba. No sólo eso, a veces y sin razón aparente, unos cincuenta euros desaparecían de su tarjeta. Era sospechoso.

¿Acaso Nare se había metido con las personas equivocadas cuando trabaja como... _eso_? ¿Acaso lo estaba engañando? No, no. Lovinare era estúpidamente honesto con sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que no lo estaba engañando pero...

Pero... Se preguntaba porqué. ¿Acaso no había suficiente confianza entre ellos?

Fran vio el reloj en la cocina; ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde. Usualmente Lovinare se presentaba a esa hora. Planeaba tomarse su tiempo para hacer algo de café para ambos.

Pero escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse. Escuchó a Luca gritando "Mamma" y corriendo torpemente hacia Nare. Hubo una risa de su parte del mayor y su hijo se rió con él.

Era lindo, pero Francesco no podía simplemente dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con Nare.

Tomó el bote de helado de galleta que tenía en la nevera. Y dos cucharas.

... Y una cuchara más para su hijo.

Lovinare se había sentado en la sala viendo a Luca jugando con bloques de construcción de juguetes. Francesco se sentó junto a Nare y este no se movió. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto? Sabiendo lo extraño que Nare llegaba a ser, quizás _sabía_ lo que le iba a preguntar.

Pero, ¿exactamente cómo? No quería presionarlo en caso de que realmente no quisiera hablar, eso sólo haría peor el problema y tampoco quería lidiar con su pareja guardando secretos como para que al final se lo termine diciendo junto con mil y un cosas más.

El italiano norteño abrió el bote y le dio una cuchara a Lovinare, y este no tardó en come una cucharada.

—Perdón.

Lovinare dijo en un susurro, tomando otra cucharada de helado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada-

—Te he preocupado, ¿cierto?

Fran tomó un poco de helado, asintiendo con la cabeza después de dudar un poco. ¿Acaso su preocupación era obvia? Al parecer, sí. Su pareja se rió, aunque no hubiera nada de divertido en eso.

—Lo siento —Nare se volvió a disculpar, dejando la cuchara clavada en el helado. Tenía la mirada baja y jugaba con sus pulgares... Eso era nuevo, usualmente terminaba lastimándose cuando estaba nervioso—, no era mi intención hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ibas sin motivo alguno? No sólo eso, ¿por qué también agarrabas dinero? —Francesco intentó que su voz se mantuviera suave, no queriendo asustar a su pequeño Gio—. No estoy enojado, sólo...

—Lo sé. No hago nada malo, para comenzar. Sólo... Solamente voy de vez en cuando al hospital y al loquero.

—... ¿Psicólogo?

—Y psiquiatra.

—¿Es por tu depresión?

Francesco no era tonto. Lovinare tenía algo. Era distraído y en más de una ocasión le había visto tomar pastillas, así como que le había tocado recoger uno que otro frasco vacío y tirarlo. Eran pastillas fuertes, pero en ningún momento quiso preguntarle a Lovinare por eso, lo más que podía hacer era darle algo de apoyo no preguntándole sobre eso.

... Pero ya que estaban hablando de las escapadas al hospital...

Nare negó rápido con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no. ¡No tengo...! Bueno, uh, no lo sé y es complicado —El mayor suspiró—. Es por la corea de Huntington. Tengo que ir a chequeos constantes.

Bueno, le dijo algo que confirmaba una que otra sospecha que tenía; Nare tenía corea. Y no exactamente eso era bueno, pero le hacía sentir aliviado de que Lovinare le dijera todo eso de una vez. Ah, mierda.

Al menos no estaba endeudado con tipos a causa de su anterior trabajo. Al menos no lo estaba engañando. Al menos no estaba matando a humanos _de nuevo_.

Con saber la verdadera razón, Francesco sentía que se iba a derretir del alivio, tal como el helado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Y, también, por favor dime bien lo que causa la corea de Huntington.

—No lo veía necesario, pero hoy mi psicólogo me dijo que debía ser más honesto contigo si quería mejorar un poco —Nare finalmente siguió comiendo helado. Eran cucharadas grandes—. Y, uhm, ¿estás seguro? Todo sería mejor si no supieras los síntomas- además de que son muchos y-

—Gio.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, dime... Quiero cuidarte.

—... Ah... Está bien.

* * *

 _ **Guest:** oh, thats to much information! But im glad that you like it. Probably I will write more smut but oh, ido_

 ** _Javany:_** _Que bueno que te gustó, querida ;)_


	7. Celos

_Esto es innecesariamente largo._

 _Advertencia; Nare se pelea con una mujer. Fran con un hombre. Nada explícito, sólo por si acaso lo digo._

* * *

Francesco nunca se había sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento. Una mujer se le acercó mientras estaba esperando por Nare, quien había ido al baño a arreglar su cabello. La mujer era bastante atractiva, pero era... No comprendía las indirectas que le estaba dando. O si las había captado, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlas.

Fran tomó un poco de su café.

No quería ser tan grosero como para literalmente decir lo que tenía en mente, pero incluso si no quería usar palabras, en su cara se le notaba la molestia.

Vio la mano de la mujer acercándose a la suya.

Y esta gritó. Se giró para verla, asustado por el repentino y agudo sonido. Lovinare le estaba jalando del cabello. Bien, bien- ah, mierda, justamente no quería que pasara eso. Es que no sólo le estaba jalando del cabello, también la estaba arrastrando fuera del local y Francesco se quedó ahí, sentado, comiendo un croasant mientras veía como la persona de la que se enamoró era salvaje con una mujer.

No había dicho ninguna palabra, sólo se había acercado a ellos y había hecho eso. Se preguntaba si estaba enojado con él. El miedo estaba aumentando en Massimiliano, no sabía que debía hacer si Nare estaba enojado también con él, usualmente tenía una cara de odio aterradora.

Sonreía. Sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos.

Diez minutos pasaron. Lovinare había vuelto al local despeinado, con rasguños en la cara y la nariz sangrando. Incluso su camiseta estaba un poco rasgada.

Su pequeño novio se sentó junto con él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Francesco. Esa era una buena señal, eso significaba que no estaba enojado con él. Fran tomó un par de servilletas y alejó a su novio, haciendo que este subiera la mirada techo mientras lo ayudaba a secarse la sangre.

—¿Cuánto viste? —Francesco se animó a preguntar. Personas sólo los miraban extraños.

—Desde que dijo que yo no tenía que saberlo.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo entonces? Sólo para asegurarme.

—No. Pero quiero ir a por un helado e ir a casa.

—Primero deberíamos de ir al hospital, creo que te rompiste la nariz.

—No me duele.

—Nare, usualmente tú ni siquiera puedes sentir bien el dolor...

(...)

—Ah, no te gusta hablar... Es una pena, pero estoy seguro de que en la cama te haría gritar.

Lovinare estaba asqueado. El tipo se había acercado a él apenas Francesco fue al baño.

Se preguntaba porqué estaría tardando tanto, ¿había una fila larga? Desde donde estaba no podía ver donde estaban los baños.

El tipo a su lado no paraba de hacer comentarios sucios de esa clase de cosas. Ah. Que lindo, todavía no se daba cuenta de que era hombre. Quizás debía decirle algo, después de todo su voz era muy masculina y no iba para nada con su apariencia femenina. Al bartender, Nare pidió otro cóctel, pero no dijo nada, quien lo estaba atendiendo lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender algunas señas.

Se preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si Fran viera cómo el tipo le estaba coqueteando? Pensarlo era interesante. Tenía planeado seguirle el juego con palabras al hombre, pero este pasó de palabras a acciones. El tipo le estaba tocando la pierna y parecía que quería meter su mano debajo de su short.

Nare se asqueó más y antes de siquiera poder levantar el puño para golpearlo, Francesco lo había cargado al estilo nupcial sólo para dejarlo sobre la barra, lejos del desconocido. El tipo estaba quejándose, diciendo cosas como "Buscate a otra que esta es mía". Cosas de ese calibre. Nare entonces, antes de que Francesco le diera un golpe al tipo, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Esta vez no estaba enojado de que se metiera en una pelea, estaba más que encantado pero apenas viera que Francesco estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, Lovinare se encargaría del resto.

No tenía demasiada fuerza. Pero tenía cuchillos.

El primer golpe fue dado, el extraño había apuntado directamente al rostro de su novio pero falló. Lovinare pudo ver que aunque Francesco hubiera evitado el golpe, todavía le había rozado un poco.

Francesco tacleó al tipo, haciendo que este se cayera y que su pareja estuviera frente a él. Todo pasó rápido.

Personas se estaban amontonando en un círculo para ver la pelea; unos estaban simplemente grabando, otros gritaban. Nadie hacia nada para detenerlos. Esa era la esencia humana que el pequeño italiano odiaba y amaba de ellos. Él tenía eso; era un humano más, después de todo.

Ambos rodaban en el piso, a veces recibiendo golpes, a veces fallando y esquivando. Lovinare estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco preocupado, la gente no lo dejaba ver ni escuchar lo que estaba pasando, planeó pararse sobre la barra pero su conocido negó. El personal del bar estaba llamando a la policía y a una ambulancia.

Francesco salió de entre la gente. Nare vio sus heridas.

Su ojo, nariz y labio. Fran estaba con su mano en el estómago. Debió haber recibido un golpe ahí también. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, su Massimiliano sólo había ido con Nare y puso su rostro sobre su pecho. Nare aprovechó de esto para abrazarlo un poco, para besarle el cabello también.

—¿Cuánto tardaran en curarse? —Lovinare murmuró, toda la gente había regresado a sus lugares o se había ido del bar.

—Un par de días, ¿por?

—Mn, por nada... Y también, gracias.

—No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, el hijo de puta estaba yendo demasiado lejos contigo y tampoco quería que te lastimaras peleando.

—¿Cómo tú?

—No, peor. Además de que no sabes cuándo detenerte.

—... ¿Cómo tú? —Nare volvió a preguntar, esta vez riéndose un poco.

—Cállate. Además, el tipo vivirá. No quiero matar a alguien aquí y tener que lidiar con mis jefes después...

—Mnn, lo comprendo... —Antes de soltar a Francesco por completo, Lovinare había agarrado su cóctel y se lo había acabado de un trago—. ¿Te parece bien si manejo o quieres que pida un taxi?

—Taxi suena más seguro.


End file.
